Seiko's Secret
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: The pixie cut haired girl stuffed the proclamation of love into her pocket and slammed her head down onto her desk. Poorly trying to hide her embarrassment and swooning from her now curious peers. Because her face had been turned down however, Naomi completely missed the knowing smile Ms. Yui was giving one of her students. COMPLETE AU! SeikoxNaomi


**AN: Complete AU. Heavenly Host Neer Happened. Complete Fluff:D**

**Basically a rewrite of my Story Valentine Secret**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Monday_

Hearing the chime of the warning bell ring, Naomi sighed tiredly before bidding her friends farewell as both she and Seiko began to make their way down the hallway to their first period class.

Well more like she made her way down the hallway while Seiko bounced off the walls like an excited puppy going for a walk.

"I'm so excited for Friday! Aren't you excited Naomi?!"

The shorter haired girl shook her head fondly at her friend's antics, but nodded her head all the same.

"Yes Seiko, I'm so thrilled to spend Valentine's Day alone again. Yay for me."

Her sarcasm was told in a joking matter of course, but Seiko still frowned at her best friend's attitude.

"Come on Naomi it will be fun! Mayyyybbeee even Satoshi will give you a rose!"

It was a well known tradition at their High School that people could send 1 dollar roses on Valentines day, but they had to be preordered the day before and sent during the first block only.

Naomi had never gotten a single rose, not that she even minded that much...but the taller brunette couldn't lie that she got a little jealous at the fact that her best friend always seemed to get over 2 dozen roses each year.

Who was she kidding though?

Seiko could easily have anyone she wanted in the school. It was just how things worked when you were pretty, bubbly, and positive all the damn time.

"Naomi? Naomi!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the taller girl slapped away her best friend's hand that had somehow managed to snake it's way down to her ass and moved to take her seat.

"Honestly Seiko, you can be such a-eh?"

Putting down the books that she had been carrying into Ms. Yui's class, Naomi tilted her head to the side and gently pulled out a small piece of loose leaf paper that was neatly tucked into the outer edge of her chair leg.

"What is it?"

"No idea?"

Gently unfolding the unknown message, Naomi carefully read over the strangely written handwriting.

It was sloppy as hell but still legible...kinda.

_"You make my heart soar, the way you smile is my drug, I think i'm falling for you Naomi, from you I want so much more then a hug"_

Not even realizing she had read it out loud, a strong blush covered the tall girl's face as EVERY girl in their class, including Seiko, cooed at the poem with an audible 'awww'.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"S-shut up Seiko!"

Folding the letter back into it's original form, the pixie cut haired girl stuffed the proclamation of love into her pocket and slammed her head down onto her desk. Poorly trying to hide her embarrassment and swooning from her now curious peers.

Because her face had been turned down however, Naomi completely missed the knowing smile Ms. Yui was giving one of her students.

_Tuesday_

"So Naomi, word around school is that you got a secret admirer?"

Blushing, but not as heavily as she had yesterday, the brunette nodded her head curtly and tried her hardest to change the subject away from where she knew Mayu was leading it.

"Yeah I guess, hey do you know if Ayumi got those flyers I sent her for friday?"

Rolling her eyes, Mayu moved to once again to try and meet her friend's eye.

"Naomi! Don't change the subject, you have someone crushing on you! Doesn't that excite you just a little?"

The flame igniting the taller girl's cheeks was answer enough. Mayu let out a snort of amusement before Naomi slammed her locker closed and tried to once again get away from the questioning.

All day all she had heard was "who do you think it it?" Or "would you be upset if it wasn't Satoshi?". Honestly she didn't even care, her little fling with Satoshi had ended last year and in truth she was simply excited about the prospect about actually being liked.

At all.

"Naomi!"

Letting out a yelp of surprise, the short haired girl looked up from the floor in time to see Seiko and the rest of the female occupants of her class standing around her desk. Waiting for her to read...yup there was another piece of paper jammed into the edge of her chair leg.

"Oh for the love of-"

"OPEN IT! We've been waiting all morning!"

Sighing heavily, Naomi gently was let through the sea of over eager love sick girls, and slowly moved to open today's letter.

Really the whole thing was rather charming, but the brunette would be damned if she let anyone know that she maybe kinda sorta was thrilled to have a secret crush.

_"I can't believe I get to see your beauty, every day oh how lucky am I, does it make your heart thump all the louder, knowing that I am so close by?"_

A similar squeal like the one from yesterday caused Naomi to groan out and drag a hand down her red face, but unlike yesterday the girls decided that the guessing game would be a fun twist for today.

"I wonder who it could be?"

"I bet it's one of the really quiet guys, you know cause he is too shy to speak up to her."

"No way it's probably one of the jocks, feels too manly to admit that he is really a big sweetheart!"

Amongst the chaos of fawning and suggestions being thrown at Naomi, Ms. Yui simply allowed the conversations to carry on. Completely amused by how flustered her student was becoming and how down right smug the little romeo seemed.

It wasn't until later that same day at lunch break, just when Naomi thought she ha been freed from all of the questions and squealing she had to endure during her last few periods, that the brunette's worst nightmare came true.

All her friends began to become interested in her secret admirer.

While Ayumi, Seiko, and Mayu thought the whole thing was adorable as hell, Yoshiki wasn't as impressed.

"I don't get the point of keeping it a secret? If you have feelings for someone what is the point of hiding them, but making it public?"

"Oh because YOU have room to talk..."

The blonde delinquent grumble under his breathe for Seiko to shut up, but the rest of the group merely chuckled at the exchange. Typical.

"Sakutaro what do you think about all of this?"

The usually reserved boy pondered Mayu's question for a moment before carelessly shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly it doesn't effect me in any way, I merely am concerned for Naomi's well being."

Said girl cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy and requested for Sakutaro to elaborate.

"Well say that this mystery man in turn never reveals himself?"

Seiko choose this minute to interrupt.

"Ohhh! What if it is a she?!"

This didn't even faze the taller boy as he pushed up his glasses patiently and continued.

"Never the less, who is too say you aren't being lead on by some unknown culprit who gets a kick out of watching you get excited over what could very well be false feelings."

The table remained quiet for a long time after the possibility of a prank being played at Naomi's expense.

But as usual Seiko saw the silver lining of the entire thing and broke the tension.

"Well I think it's sweet! And you will never know if you brush it off now!"

Most of the girls and even Yoshiki nodded their agreement, but Naomi turned her attention to Satoshi to get his two cents.

Smiling good naturally, the brunette boy gave his former crush a small shrug.

"Hey as long as they make you happy that's all that matters."

_Wednesday_

Rushing out of her house as quickly as possible, Naomi raced through the streets she knew all too well as she typed out a rushed text to Seiko who no doubt was probably still sleeping.

"Hey left early today to catch mystery guy! I'll text you later:)"

Skidding to a halt before her school, Naomi gasped in an attempt to regain her breathe. Noticing only a few of the teacher's cars in the parking lot already, the brunette pushed down her frayed hair and slowly began to casually make her way to her first class.

_Time to see who you are..._

Noticing the door to Ms. Yui's room being shut, Naomi quickened her pace before stilling in her ministrations and taking a deep breathe.

"AH HAH!"

Yelping out in fright Ms. Yui, who had been calmly sipping at her coffee, dropped out of her chair with a thump. Causing hot coffee to spill all around her and a few papers that ha been on her desk to fly over the edge.

"NAOMI!"

"Ms...Y-Yui?"

"While I appreciate the wake up call, can I ask why you just jumped into my room screaming like a banshee?"

Blushing like her face had been set on fire, Naomi began to stutter hopelessly with both an apology and explination.

"I-I I love letter, I didn't m-ean to scare you- i poem- sorry I-"

Getting what her student was poorly trying to explain, Ms. Yui let a small giggle pass her lips before raising herself off of the floor, and moving to grab her fallen papers while avoiding the spilt remainder of her coffee.

"Ah I see. Well I'm afraid you are out of luck Naomi. When I came in this morning my door was already unlocked."

Eyes widening in shock, the short haired student turned her focus onto her desk and sure enough there was her daily poem. Nicely folded and awaiting for her to read it.

"How could they have possibly gotten in here before either of us?"

Shaking her head in an equally as dumbfound manner, Ms. Yui watched as Naomi slowly moved to her desk and read the poem her admirer had managed to leave before even the break of dawn.

"What does it say Naomi?"

Blushing harder then she had for any of her previous letters, the smaller brunette began to stutter nervously before saying a high pitched farewell and racing out of Ms. Yui's room.

Shaking her head fondly, the teacher let a laugh pass her lips before she moved to clean up the mess she had made from earlier. Mumbling and chucking about 'young love'.

_"I dream of the day I can claim you, leave marks on your skin while you leave claw marks my spine, I crave the day I can love you like no other, the day I can call you mine"_

_Thursday_

Trudging into school like that of the walking dead, countless students moved out of Naomi's way as she slouched over to her locker. Only to promptly fall against it with a heavy snore.

"Naomi?"

Seiko poked her index finger at one of the taller girl's side and watched in amusement as her best friend shrieked out and yelled at her not to do that.

"Sorry you just seem kinda, tired?"

Yawning out in clarification, Seiko's brow began to drop in worry as her friend blinked down at her once before slouching back against the cold metal of her locker.

"I...all nighter...stayed up all last...night to try and...get here early to see...who...who is leaving me those...notes..."

Putting her hands on her hips with a clear look of disapproval on her face, Seiko grabbed Naomi by the ear and began to shout.

"YOU STAYED UP ALL NIGHT?! As in you got no sleep? Zero? Nada?!"

"Yes Seiko...That would be the definition...of an all nighter..."

Snoring out again, Seiko grabbed at her friend's hand and began to drag her in the direction of the nearest exit.

"Naomi you are going home right now and going to sleep! So help me I will call your mother to come pick you up if you so much as try to tell me you are fine!"

Startled by Seiko's concern, Naomi pathetically looked between the wrist her friend had in a death grip back towards the direction of her first period class.

Noticing her best friend's reluctance Seiko sighed and offered to send her friend a photo of the note for today if she promised to go home and text her when she got there.

Naomi agreed finally and gave her smaller friend a hug before lazily making her way back towards her home. Once there and after sending a quick 'here' to Seiko, Naomi collapsed onto her bed cot and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Hearing a light ding come from her phone, the short haired girl slowly read over the picture two times before smiling and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_"No matter what you do it's special, I wish I knew what to say, but I will reveal myself to you tomorrow, for it is none other then Valentine's Day!"_

_Friday_

The school was filled with an unmatchable electricity that coursed through the hallways and into each of the students. Countless red and pink streamers hung from the walls and door frames as both girls and boys alike proclaimed their appreciation for their friends, siblings, and lovers.

Laughing at her friends and their holiday cheer, Naomi tried her hardest to keep her excitement as concealed as possible. Waiting for the warning bell to signal her permission to race to first block was becoming painful.

However Naomi wasn't the only one excited about the discovery of today's mystery writer. Word had spread like wild fire around the school and somehow even down into the middle schoolers domain.

Satoshi had said Yuka had even told him to tell her, she wishes Naomi good luck with her secret admirer.

All the over zealous activity and anticipation though was making the pixie haired girl all the more nervous.

What if they didn't write anything? What if it really is all some kind of sick joke?

Hearing the chime of the warning bell, Naomi all but dragged Seiko away from her friends while shouting a rushed 'see ya later' over her shoulder.

Both girls were positively livid with excitement as they neared the door to Ms. Yui's room.

Upon entering both brunette's noticed that their teacher was handing out the pre-made basket of roses that had been delivered to her room early in the morning, and was currently in the middle of handing out all of the flowers to the listed students.

Calmly making her way over to her desk, Naomi double checked her chair leg and felt her heart sink at the sight of no new poem for the day. And on Valentine's Day of all the days to be forgotten.

Sighing at her end to a fairytale. Naomi slowly sat herself down and waited paitently for her teacher to finish handing out the rest of the roses and for the day to begin.

Only the brunette was surprised when her teacher stopped before her desk and laid down what looked like 24 white, red, and pink roses that were wrapped together with an elaborate bow and small card attached to the top.

The rest of the class held their breathe as Naomi slowly took the bouquet with her mouth hanging open. Then after regaining her senses, the brunette slowly moved to read the card listed.

After watching as the pixie cut girl reread the card almost ten times, everyone had their attention drawn away as Naomi stood up shakily and began to make her way across the room.

Then stopping right before Seiko's desk, the brunette watched as her best friend shyly began to play with one of her curls and mumble a small surprise under her breathe.

No one though suspected that Naomi would gently raise Seiko onto her feet and take her face in both of her hands before moving to place a tender kiss on the other's lips.

"You really are an odd ball arent you?"

Seiko giggled slightly and brought her crush down for another kiss as everyone else in the room, especially Ms. Yui, applauded the new couple.

_"I told you I wouldn't be able to help myself, I guess I did what I had to do, I've loved you since the minute we met, because for Seiko there is only you  
-Happy Valentine's Day Naomi"_


End file.
